Te Cuidare de Noche
by YukaKyo
Summary: [Kouga x Kagome] Se que el te ha hecho daño... pero yo solo quiero ayudarte... aunque mi amor por ti jamás sea realidad. [Terminado]
1. Lagrimas

** Te Cuidare de Noche**

Por:Yuka

* * *

** Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! Al que quiero es a Naraku! XD

**Advertencia (favor leer):** KougaxKagome… Bueno, pues esta es una historia que me pidieron desde hace mucho y no la habia podido hacer. Otra pareja Imposible, pero no se preocupen, no me tardare tanto en terminarlo. Espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo, que es lo mas seguro T-T

**Agradecimientos**: Gracias a **Doco** por la idea de este fic y por las felicitaciones adelantadas para mi cumpleaños!

* * *

**Capitulo 1.- Lagrimas**

La noche era sumamente fría y oscura. A pesar de que la estación en la que se encontraban estancados fuera verano. La cruda y helada brisa invernal, golpeaba como un puño de hielo, completamente congelado y gélido. Pero por si eso fuera poco la furiosa y creciente tormenta azotaba con demasiada intensidad la suave tierra, abriendola con cada gota húmeda que caía en la blanda superficie.

Aquello daba la impresión de ser la respuesta de la madre naturaleza a tan cruel destino, ambas lloraban, ambas se enfurecían y afligían con cada momento que pasaba.

Las gruesas lagrimas que bajaban por su calidos ojos ahora muertos y opacados, se confundían con la humedad de aquella lluvia que bajaba por su largos cabellos negros. Continuaba ahí, tirada sobre el suelo, como había quedado después de haber caído tras tropezar con una insignificante roca. La joven fue levantándose lentamente con pesar, clavando sus puños sobre la ahora lodosa tierra.

Logro sentarse, viendo con consternación como sus ropas estaban demasiado sucias, manchadas de ocre, mismo que escurría despacio alejándose de la tela, pero dejándola un poco teñida opacando la blancura de la prenda. La joven miro sus manos manchadas, sucias, frías. Un intenso dolor se oprimo en su pecho dañándole, quiso gritar mas el firme y grueso nudo en su garganta se lo impidió. Haciendo que la presión en su pecho aumentara… lastimándola más aun… tan dolorosamente…

Abrazo sus piernas escondiéndose entre ellas mientras temblaba incontrolablemente, por el frió…. Por la pena….

Dejo de sollozar cuando escucho algunas suaves pisadas que despacio se acercaban a ella, cerro nuevamente sus ojos, encerrándose en su pena… era imposible… no podía ser él… se lo había dicho ya algunas horas antes… si la cuidaba y protegía era solamente por obligación y lastima….

Solo representaba una carga mas… una verdadera molestia…

La joven se estremeció cuando aquellas manos tan calidas se posaron sobre sus hombros, apartándola gentilmente de sus piernas, para luego, girarla, mas su mirada seguía baja, sin atreverse ver a los ojos a aquella persona recién llegada que la tomaba con cuidado y delicadeza de su mentón alzándolo lentamente para mirarla.

Los celestes ojos del joven se abrieron desmesurados al ver aquella triste y desolada mirada tan vacía, sin vida, totalmente falta de toda aquella luz y calidez que irradiaba cada vez que la miraba, aquello lo asusto demasiado, esa mirada, sombría, los ojos irritados, demasiado rojos por tanto llorar… demasiado tiempo sufriendo…

Paso sus dedos cuidando de no dañar con sus afiladas garras la suave piel de la joven, alejando de la misma algunas lagrimas, mas nuevas tomaron el lugar de aquellas que había retirado tan amablemente de sus mejillas. La joven dejo de mirarlo, cerrando de golpe sus ojos, escondiéndolos bajo su largo flequillo negro.

El joven sintió como la chica temblaba con fuerza mientras nuevamente sollozaba. Sus celestes ojos rodaron dolidos alejando su mirada de ella.

¿Qué podía hacer?... ¿Cómo decir?... ¿Cómo podía él reconfortarla de alguna manera?

Ella se encontraba sola… sin nadie a su lado para que la comprendiera o ayudara… y lo más cercano que tenia era… a él…

¿Qué diablos podría hacer un pobre demonio ante tanta pena?

Despacio fue acercándola a su pecho, logrando que esta se recostara sobre el mismo, sintiendo como la chica pasaba sus brazos por su cintura mientras e aferraba a él llorando. Ahora con mas fuerza… con demasiada libertad… pero sintiéndose protegida y extrañamente segura…

Kouga escucho claramente como Kagome suspiraba antes de quedarse dormida aun abrazando al joven demonio. Una suave sonrisa se delineo en los labios de ambos. No había necesidad de palabras entre los dos, porque ambos sabían que no las necesitaban… no hacían falta.

La mirada celeste del lobo se levanto al igual que su rostro mirando con interés como la lluvia cesaba y el viento se calmaba mientras alejaba lentamente las espesas y oscuras nubes, dejándole admirar el tenue brillo de las estrellas que bajo las mismas se escondían.

El lobezno paso sus brazos por el frágil cuerpo de la joven, estrechándola mas contra si, colocando su fina barbilla sobre la cabeza de esta y cerraba sus ojos por un momento mientras aspiraba su sutil aroma embriagándose con el.

Por esta noche… Kouga…. Cuidaría de ella….

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Notas de la Yuka: por hoy hasta ahí le dejo XD… ustedes deciden si lo continuo o nop…


	2. Culpa

**Te Cuidare de Noche**

Por:Yuka

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! Al que quiero es a Naraku! XD 

**Advertencia (favor leer):** KougaxKagome… Bueno, pues esta es una historia que me pidieron desde hace mucho y no la habia podido hacer. Otra pareja Imposible, pero no se preocupen, no me tardare tanto en terminarlo. Espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo, que es lo mas seguro T-T

**Agradecimientos**: Gracias a **DoKo** por la idea de este fic si no, no estaria escrito XD

* * *

**Capitulo II.- Culpa**

.-Y bien Kagome... hoy si vas a decirme lo que te ocurrió.- susurro despacio el joven lobo, entrando silenciosamente en la acogedora cueva. Los intensos rayos de sol le impidieron a la joven miko observarle. Cegando sus ojos con el brillo intenso. Kagome llevo una de sus manos hasta su frente cubriendo un poco la vista para distinguirlo.

La sombra del joven se acercaba a ella, tumbándose en el suelo, cerca pero a la vez a prudente distancia de la misma. Kouga noto como la joven giraba el rostro para no mirarle, lanzo un soplido resentido al caer en la cuenta que este día tampoco sabría nada de lo ocurrido.

Si ella no lo deseaba... no hablaría ni una sola palabra al respecto...

El lobezno se levanto despacio, girándose dándole la espalda a la chica, mientras apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos comenzaban a verse blancos. Los ojos castaños de la joven le miraron entonces, solo por un escaso segundo antes de bajar la vista al suelo con demasiada pena.

¿Que no lo entendía? No quería hablar... no necesitaba recordar constantemente aquella tristeza...

la joven levanto la vista para solo ver de reojo como se alejaba, escuchando las suaves pisadas que se encaminaban nuevamente a la entrada de la cueva para salir por donde había ingresado. Pero al llegar a la misma simplemente se detuvo ahí, recargándose en la dura piedra, para dejarse caer sentado al lado de uno de los lobos de su manada.

El animal me vio, acercándose a él sumiso, Kouga alzo una de sus manos, alcanzando la cabeza del lobo para luego acariciarla con cuidado, sintiendo entre sus garras la suavidad del pelaje castaño del mismo.

Kouga sonrió tristemente mientras observaba como el lobo se echaba junto a él, dejando su cabeza recargada en una de sus piernas, clavando su mirada oscura en la celeste del joven, moviendo su hocico sobre la mano del demonio esperando que volviera a regalarle mas caricias sobre su lomo, mismas que no tardaron el presentarse...

Los celestes ojos del joven buscaron aquella mirada castaña que se escondía varios metros detrás de él, oculta entre un flequillo negro que a pesar de todo seguía sus movimientos. Dejo de observarla cuando sus potentes oídos escucharon como la joven se levantaba y se aproximaba a donde ambos lobos se encontraban.

Kagome camino despacio acercándose lentamente hacia el joven sentándose cerca del ambos pero mas próxima al viejo lobo que aun continuaba ahí tirado entre ambos. Los temblorosos dedos de la joven acariciaron el suave pelaje, ahí, donde minutos atrás los dedos del demonio habían tocado.

Accidentalmente los dedos de ambos chocaron, rozándose apenas, pero sintiendo la suave calidez de ambos, las miradas de aquellos dos jóvenes finalmente en todo aquel tiempo se encontraron, viéndose atentamente, entrando en el alma de ellos, comprendiendo lo que sucedía...

Pero cuando el joven lobo pudo sentir que había encontrado la respuesta a sus dudas... la joven alejo su mirada de él, al igual que aquella mano...

Kouga dejo de mirarla, girando sus ojos afuera, donde el resto de la manada de lobos y sus dos fieles compañeros, le esperaban...

.-Cierra los ojos... Y dime lo que sucedió... si lo haces así... no sentirás pena... por favor dímelo... necesito... quiero saberlo todo Kagome.- Kouga soltó aquellas palabras tan despacio y quedamente como si se tratase de un leve susurro.

Pero fue suficiente para que aquella joven se decidiera a hablar, diciéndole todo lo que su corazón guardaba tan celosamente encerrado en su interior. El semblante de Kouga fue oscureciéndose lentamente con cada frase que escuchaba...

Porque... a pesar de que quería...

Le dolía saberlo todo...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

Aquel remolino celeste avanzaba con demasiada e inusual rapidez a como acostumbraba hacerlo, cada piedra, cada planta que cruzaba por su camino era arrojada con fuerza o en el peor de los casos quedaba totalmente pulverizada con sus pasos.

Y es que estaba demasiado dolido... demasiado resentido...

Ese maldito... cobarde... Todo era su maldita culpa

Si, desde la primera vez que le vio lo supo, un maldito cobarde que solo se aprovechaba de los buenos y nobles sentimientos de aquella a quien con falsas ilusiones llevaba a su lado, con la hipócrita promesa de siempre protegerla... Una maldita mentira...

Y a pesar de todo aquello aquel desgraciado tenia suerte...

Porque aun sabiendo todo eso... Kagome...

Kagome lo amaba...

Kouga detuvo su avance de golpe, mirando con rabia la intensa luna llena que lo iluminaba. Era verdad, quería saberlo, saber por que Kagome se había encontrado tan desolada y triste aquella noche, pero jamás pensó que se enteraría de aquello.

Lo mejor hubiese sido jamás escucharla...

El lobezno apretó sus puños con fuerza clavándose las garras en la suave piel hasta hacerla sangrar. Se tiro de rodillas en el suelo y levanto su puño para después descargarlo con furia sobre el mismo, desquebrajándolo por el violento impacto.

¿Cómo era posible aquello?

¿Por qué Kagome tenia que sufrí por una persona que no valía la pena?

Deseaba verlo, ansiaba tenerlo cerca, reclamarle y decirle lo que a la joven miko le sucedía y sujetar aquel desgraciado hanyou del cuello y apretarlo hasta que no pudiese respirar.

Kagome ya no era la misma dulce joven que con su alegría hacia sonreír a todos, su luz y felicidad habían desaparecido, las silencios de su voz eran mas profundos y su corazón ya no tenia ilusiones por las cuales luchar... había dejado se ser lo que era...

Y el único responsable de aquello... el que tenia la culpa de lo que le sucedía... simplemente era...

Inuyasha...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Continuara...

Revie:

.-ISHI... si va haber mas capitulos como este que es la continuacion, saluditos n.n

.-CollSaku... Continuacion rapida lista... muchas gracias por tus animos y espero y te guste n.n

.-ady... listo ya lo continue! gracias y saluditos!

.-pily-chan... hehehe que bien que te gusto y aqui tienes las egunda entrega del fic, que bien que eres de mexico, paisana XD espero que este capi tambien te guste y nos estamos leyendo, saluditos n.n

.-Griffmoon... y funciona jejeje, aqui la continuacion, saluditos!

.-Kikyo Beautiful... Holas Kikyo, muy bien gracias y espero que tambien tu lo estes, muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras y mas por lo que me dices del fic, te aseguro que lo continuare, y sobre lo que me pides lo estoy haciendo, cuando acabe de leerlos te enviare su respectivo review, gracias por todo y nos estamos leyendo, cuidate y saluditos! n.n

.-Rerry...hehehe, si demasaido para un capi, XD bueno aqui esta la continuacion y espero te guste tambien, saluditos...


	3. Pensando en ti

**Te Cuidare de Noche**

Por:Yuka

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! Al que quiero es a Naraku! XD 

**Advertencia (favor leer):** KougaxKagome… Bueno, pues esta es una historia que me pidieron desde hace mucho y no la habia podido hacer. Otra pareja Imposible, pero no se preocupen, no me tardare tanto en terminarlo. Espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo, que es lo mas seguro T-T

**Agradecimientos**: Gracias a **DoKo** por la idea de este fic si no, no estaria escrito XD

* * *

**Capitulo III.- Pensando en ti**

.-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.-dijo con miedo Kagome mientras corría al lado de la manada de lobos y de Hakkaku y Ginta.

.-¿Por qué lo dice señora?.- pregunto Ginta jadeando de cansancio dándole alcance a la miko.

.- ¿Kouga no le dijo a donde iría?- murmuro Hakkaku. Kagome se detuvo de golpe como si lo meditara.

Era verdad durante todos aquellas semanas que había estado con ellos, Kouga siempre le decía a donde partía en las noches y días que no permanecía junto a ellos en la cueva refugio donde se resguardaban. Y ya llevaba mas de tres días sin saber de él. Además estaba esa sensación de peligro que le recorría el cuerpo, por eso había salido de la cueva siendo seguida por la manada de lobos y aquellos dos sobrevivientes del clan.

El viejo lobo se acerco hasta ella, golpeando una de sus piernas con su frío hocico, pidiéndole seguir con la búsqueda. La mano de la joven miko acaricio con suavidad la cabeza del mismo reconfortándolo de su preocupación. Pero aquello le trajo un recuerdo. Aquella mañana cuando abrió su corazón para contar su pena.

La sutil sonrisa en sus labios se disolvió al comprender lo que pasaba...

.-No puede ser... fue a buscar a Inuyasha.- siseo mientras corría nuevamente siendo seguida por los lobos.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

Tuvo que arrastrarse lentamente entre los escombros de aquellas rocas destruidas para poder llegar hasta aquel tronco donde recargo su espalda. La humedad que corría bajando por la misma le mantenía conciente y el enorme dolor de la herida lograba que de sus labios quejidos lastimeros brotaran.

Miro sus manos teñidas de sangre y se disgusto...

Porque era mas sangre suya que de aquel inútil perro sarnoso, pero de todas formas estaba satisfecho con lo que había logrado. Llevo sus manos a su ropa limpiándolas de aquel liquido carmesí. Para después dejarlas descansar a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Despacio fue levantando su rostro para poder ver con claridad los intensos rayos dorados de aquel intenso astro, si, la vista era hermosa o al menos lo seria si la mirad de ella no estuviera manchada de rojo. Levanto con pesadez una de sus manos tratando de alejar con sus garras aquella sangre que bajaba de su cabeza y se derramaba dentro de su ojo manchándolo impidiéndole ver bien.

Soltó una ligera risa de burla por su penoso estado... pero estaba satisfecho...

Después de todo y a pesar de estar en tan malas condiciones, había logrado lo que desde un principio se propuso...

Se encontró con Inuyasha y hablaron... sobre Kagome, sobre lo que pasaba, pero solo por algunos minutos antes de que la inevitable pelea se presentara...

En un principio el lobezno no lo había querido así, al contrario, rogó a alguna fuerza suprema para no cometer una locura que dañara indirectamente a la joven, porque desde que comenzó a buscar al hanyou, en su mente solo se encontraba la necesidad de dañarle.

Hacerle pagar con creces el sufrimiento que la joven él le había causado. Después Kouga le pediría perdón por lo que hizo, poniendo su vida en manos de Kagome.

Y así lo hizo... se enfrento contra Inuyasha en una pelea para nada honorable o limpia, una pelea que solo derrocho odio y desprecio, donde al final ambos quedaron desechos... destruidos... o al menos... eso aparentaba el resultado...

El lobezno bajo la vista del cielo cuando escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose, su mirada poco a poco estaba tornándose oscura, dándole el claro indicio de que aquellos serian los últimos instantes de su vida...

Logro vislumbrar con un poco de esfuerzo a la persona frente a él. Pero lo único que podía apreciar era una mancha roja que le alzaba sujetándole con fuerza del cuello, apretándolo con fuerza impidiéndole respirar...

Definitivamente le daría el golpe de gracia para terminar de una vez con todo...

Adelante que lo hiciera...

No le temía a la muerte y nunca le temería...

Lo único que lamentaba en esos momentos era no haber podido ver el rostro sonriente de aquella joven... poder decirle... que únicamente a ella podía amar... que solo la necesitaba a ella... que solo pensaba en Kagome, en su amor, en sus manos estaba su suerte... y que haría lo que fuera por verla sonreír una vez mas...

Lentamente todo fue volviéndose oscuro al rededor de Kouga... una oscuridad que lo abrazaba dejándole descansar...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Aquello se sentía realmente frió y húmedo sobre su frente, se revolvió despacio entre las frazadas que lo abrigaban, quitándoselas sintiéndose mas cómodo y fresco. Abrió los ojos despacio, sin poder enfocar nada bien con su vista, trato de levantarse al no poder apreciar nada bien, pero unas manos cálidas y suaves lo detuvieron, volviéndolo a recostar mientras le abrigaba con cariño.

Kagome le brindo una dulce sonrisa mientras pasaba por el rostro del joven un pedazo de tela húmeda, refrescando el sudor que tenia sobre le mismo. Aquel gesto fue agradecido por el demonio quien le devolvió la sonrisa aliviado de que sus ojos le dejasen mirar a tan deseado rostro. Pero luego le miro intrigado cuando la joven de levanto despacio sin decirle nada dirigiéndose a la puerta de la choza.

Se detuvo antes de salir girando su rostro cálido que le sonreía.

.-Yo también pienso en ti Kouga... ahora... comprendo lo que sientes y tratare de corresponderte.- murmuro despacio la joven, sonrojándose antes de salir, dedicándole otra sonrisa al lobo.

Kouga sonrió también, un suspiro de alivios escapo de sus labios antes de cerrar sus ojos perdiéndose en el pesado sueño que le asaltaba.

Después de todo... tanto dolor no había sido en vano.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Owari...

Notas de la autora... Hai.. es el final era un fic corto, aunque si lo creen necesario, puede que haga una continuacion XD...

Reviewes...XD.. .

..-Rerry... Gracias yq ue bien que te guste.. saluditos!n.n

..-pily-umi... holas pily-chan! Concido contigo en tu punto de vista sobre Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kagome y Kouga... espero haber hecho justicia XD saluditos!

..-Hitomi Kansaki Fanel... Actualizacion lista! Enjoy... saluditos!

..-Celen Marinaiden... Gracias! ya lo actualice y espero tu review n.n saluditos!

..-ady... hellos! bueno, no me tarde tanto XD anyway, aqui la continuacion. saluditos!

..-Sarah-Artemisa... Muchas gracias por las porras y espero te guste este ultimo capitulo! saluditos!


End file.
